


Uma Mentira Elegante

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a visita de Arthur Stuart, Cecil faz algumas reflexões sobre o que disse ao jornalista e sobre o que pode conhecer da personalidade de Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Mentira Elegante

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An Elegant Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712594) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

_“Como ele era?”_

As palavras ditas horas atrás pelo jornalista, ainda ecoavam na mente de Cecil.

_“Ele era... a elegância de braços dados com uma mentira.”_

Deu-se conta de que dissera aquelas palavras sem pensar. Estava sentindo-se nervoso, tendo que recordar aquela etapa de seu passado, há tanto esquecido, morto, enterrado.

Mas agora, sozinho, olhando de sua cadeira de rodas para as paredes de seu quarto sujo, refletia sobre o significado que elas tinham.

A primeira constatação que teve é de estar absolutamente certo. Brian era assim, era _exatamente_  assim, mas não soube explicar imediatamente o porque.

Elegância... de fato Brian era elegante. Certamente a elegância em pessoa.

Percebera isso de imediato, quando o viu com as roupas femininas, sendo anunciado por Mandy no clube barato, porém promissor; vira refletido no jovem, além do óbvio talento, uma elegância natural, desde o modo como virava o cabelo comprido para trás durante um verso, ou pela maneira delicada que tocava seu violão.

Brian era sedutor, encantador. Sua elegância fluía mesmo que estivesse dizendo algo grosseiro ou vulgar; seu sorriso, suas maneiras eram elegantes, mesmo que ele tentasse parecer diferente disso por vezes; seu estilo sempre triunfava no final, e conquistava a todos ao seu redor.

Na primeira noite que Cecil vira Brian, ele o cativara completamente, provavelmente para sempre.

Fora absolutamente fácil chegar até ele. Apresentar-se para ele, oferecer-se como empresário, ter seu signo perguntado – sorriu brevemente ao lembrar-se que Brian sentia um certo fascínio por signos e essas coisas -, fora além de fácil, rápido.

Logo, Cecil viu-se imerso em um mundo de sonhos, prazer e ambições, elegância... e mentiras.

Cecil só descobrira a parte da mentira aos poucos.

Fechou os olhos com força ao lembrar-se de algumas evidências do passado... como quando assinou com Brian, vendo-o chamar-se Thomas, ao passo que ele simplesmente deu de ombros e lhe disse um  _“Nunca gostei do Thomas, Cecil. Prefiro aposentar Thomas, e conviver somente com o Brian.”_

_“Mas se você é Thomas e Brian, como posso saber qual deles é aquele que eu conheço?”_

Cecil soltou um suspiro ao lembrar-se da resposta de Brian:  _“Você não pode.”_

E realmente, Cecil não podia.

Os verdadeiros sinais da mentira que Brian era foram aparecendo aos poucos, e Cecil só percebeu tarde demais que fora tolo em não notá-las antes.

O modo como ele enganava Mandy descaradamente em alguns aspectos, o modo fácil como dissimulava, o modo fácil como fingia ser outra pessoa; Brian era um perfeito ator.

Porém Cecil estava cego demais pela paixão para perceber algo. Os sorrisos de Brian, seus beijos e palavras vazias de qualquer verdade lhe compravam com uma facilidade imensa, e cegavam seus olhos para o contínuo descontentamento de Brian com sua presença.

Quando Brian vira Curt Wild pela primeira vez e se apaixonara (Brian apressou-se a negar isso quando perguntado, mas essa foi uma das únicas ocasiões onde o charme de Brian não o enganara), querendo desesperadamente ser como ele, criando Maxwell, deveria ter aberto os olhos de Cecil, mas ainda assim ele não enxergou – ou não quis enxergar; revendo tudo em retrospecto, ele tinha de admitir que a expressão de Brian toda vez que exaltava o que ele seria com Maxwell, quão longe ele chegaria e quão importante seria, tinha que admitir que ambição daqueles olhos era destruidoramente clara.

Mas quando Maxwell chegou aos planos de Brian, houve uma mudança; agora, Cecil convivia com três pessoas diferentes. Thomas, que ele realmente nunca conhecera; Brian, seu pupilo, e Maxwell, a pessoa que Brian sonhava em tornar-se. Logo se tornou claro que, apesar de estar fazendo o possível, Cecil não conseguiria elevar Brian ou Maxwell da maneira que ele desejava.

Foi quando Jerry Devine entrou na vida de Brian, e Cecil fora gentilmente convidado a retirar-se.

Lembrou-se da última vez que vira Brian; ele, Mandy e Jerry acertavam os detalhes da quebra de contrato de Brian. Jerry e Mandy saíram, mas Brian permitiu-se ficar para trás:

_– Acho que devo lhe desejar boa sorte. – Cecil disse, tentando parecer casual._

_– Realmente? – Brian disse, com um sorriso enigmático._

_– Não. Você sabe, eu deveria ter visto antes o resultado disso. Estava claro para mim, mas eu não quis enxergar, ou acreditar que eu ficaria para trás, por mais que a verdade estivesse clara na minha frente._

_– A verdade jamais é pura e raramente é simples; não lhe culpo, Cecil. – disse Brian, porém seu tom não era um tom de alguém que pedia desculpas, o que ele realmente não estava fazendo._

_– Oscar Wilde ficaria orgulhoso se conhecesse você – Brian sorriu, e Cecil continuou – Mas eu também não lhe culpo, e mesmo soando falso, lhe desejo: boa sorte, Brian._

Brian acenou educadamente e então saiu, e como nessa ocasião fizera, Cecil pensara agora que dissera a verdade: não culpava Brian. Brian poderia ser uma elegante mentira, mas por que culpá-lo por isso? Ao menos o cinismo de Brian era, em toda sua sofisticada ilusão, puro, genuíno.

Cecil fora uma vítima acidental, uma das pessoas que Brian usou a seu serviço e depois descartou, mas Cecil não sentia mágoa por isso. Brian merecia voar alto, e Cecil não era capaz de fazê-lo chegar tão longe, e sempre soubera disso.

Enquanto tamborilava em sua cadeira de rodas, Cecil sorriu para si mesmo, pensando quão apurada fora a descrição que dera ao jornalista mais cedo; a elegância de braços dados com uma mentira.

A melhor e mais fatal mentira da vida de Cecil, que todos os dias se orgulharia e se arrependeria de ter vivido.


End file.
